walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya (TV Series)
Tanya is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Saviors and one of Negan's former "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tanya's life prior to or as the outbreak began except that she was skilled in culinary and had a career as a chef. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" Tanya is seen in a well-furnished room with Sherry, Amber, Frankie, and a couple of Negan's other wives. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Tanya and the other women comfort an upset Amber. Later, Tanya stands with the other wives and witnesses Mark's face being ironed. "Hostiles and Calamities" Tanya, Frankie and Amber watch Eugene as he plays video games. Tanya and Frankie sit next to him, while Amber sits away from the group, drinking. During conversation, Tanya jokingly asks if Eugene knows how to make a bomb. Eugene lists the ingredients he would need to make one. Eugene walks outside with Amber, Tanya and Frankie. He mixes ingredients and ignites a bomb. The wives clap giddily. Tanya and Frankie visit Eugene, seeking his help; they explain that Amber wants to commit suicide and ask if he can make some pills for her. Eugene reluctantly agrees. Tanya, Frankie and Amber are shown in the factory floor where a crowd has gathered around the furnace. She watches horrified as Negan throws Dr. Carson into the furnace and angrily leaves with the wives. Tanya and Frankie visit Eugene in his apartment. He correctly guesses that the pills are for Negan, not Amber, and refuses to hand them over. Tanya calls him a coward, to which Eugene responds "That's a correct assessment" Frustrated, she and Frankie leave. Season 8 "Time for After" Tanya shows up at Eugene's apartment with a bottle of wine, asking that her radio be fixed soon as a part of their previously agreed upon deal. Eugene asks for the second bottle of wine now, stating that he needs it to sleep at night due to the current station. She replies that she's scared too but she and Frankie approached him with a solution that he turned down, and now he must deal with the repercussions. "Dead or Alive Or" Although unseen, Tanya moves to Eugene's new outpost established for creating bullets and works as a personal chef for Eugene and all the workers. "Worth" Tanya and Frankie criticize Eugene's request for a sardine and mac n' cheese dish, with Tanya stating that she can't believe garlic was wasted for that dish. She listens to Eugene's speeches about making enough bullets to aid Simon and Negan in the battle against the survivors. "Wrath" Tanya walks around with Frankie and Amber at the Sanctuary as the Saviors prepare for the final assault. Later, dressed in normal clothing instead of the clothes she wore as Negan's wife, she greets Tara Chambler and Rosita Espinosa alongside Frankie at the Sanctuary when they arrive to fix the glass that was shattered previously by The Militia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tanya has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Eugene Porter Tanya and Eugene seem to have an unstable relationship. However, when they first meet, she seems to like, trust and be entertained by his scientific abilities. This is shown when Tanya jokingly asks Eugene if he can make a bomb, which leads to him to actually igniting a bomb. Tanya claps giddily. Later on, she explains to Eugene about Amber's depression, and being suicidal. She asks him to make pills for her, so she can die peacefully. Eugene agrees to this. When Eugene refuses to give Tanya the pills later, after relizing they were instead intended for Negan, she calls him a coward and threatens to lie and tell Negan that it was Eugene's idea to make the pills. Eugene admits that it would be a mistake as she, as one if Negan's wives, is replaceable and he is not. Frankie Tanya and Frankie seem to have a stable relationship. This is shown when they both ask Eugene to make pills for Amber, and are both seen laughing and clapping each when Eugene ignites his bomb. When Eugene refuses to give Tanya and Frankie the pills, they both call him a coward and are willing to lie to Negan to get the pills. Eugene ultimately tells them that it would be a mistake and they both leave. Negan Although their relationship has not been explored, Negan seems to be attracted to Tanya, since she's one of his many wives. However, it can be assumed Tanya dislikes Negan when she tells Eugene that he's the only "good man" she knows. When Eugene refuses to give pills to Tanya, it is revealed that the pills Frankie and Tanya wanted weren't for Amber, but for Negan. This shows that Tanya wants Negan dead and therefore doesn't care for him. Amber Although their relationship has not been explored, Tanya seems to care for Amber, and feel bad for her situation. This is shown when Tanya comforts her after nearly getting in trouble with Negan after secretly seeing her ex-boyfriend, Mark. It is also seen when Tanya proposes the idea for Eugene to make pills for Amber to take to end her suffering, and saying that all she does is cry and drink. However, it is later revealed that the pills weren't for Amber, opening the possibility of having a more neutral relationship. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Time for After" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters